


Nunca he sido bueno con las tenteciones

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale, ganas. No sé lo de que trata, no estaba viendo la TV, estaba tratando de tener mi atención de ti y ese maldito polo. ¿Estás feliz, ahora?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nunca he sido bueno con las tenteciones

**Nunca he sido bueno con las tentaciones**

Kota no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Odiaba cada vez Kei hacía algo como eso, lo odiaba realmente.

Y no podía creer que no lo hacía deliberadamente, porque de todas las cosas dentro su congelador, no podía ser un caso que había prendido un polo.

Y estaba empleando demasiado tiempo a comerlo, también. Había sido por lo menos veinte minutos desde que había empezado a lamerlo, y había llegado apenas a la mitad.

Yabu tenía gana de poner su cabeza dentro el congelador, pero no quería dar al menor esa satisfacción.

Siguió fingir que estaba viendo la televisión, mientras Kei se movió más cerca de él, sonriendo y teniendo el polo apretado en sus manos.

“¿Ko?”

“¿Qué?” el mayor dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tan normal como podía.

“Ko, ¿estás nervioso? ¿Tienes algo que te preocupas?” Kei preguntó, inocentemente.

Kota chasqueó su lengua.

Era tan típico de su novio intentar de llamar su atención cuando Kota estaba tan en control de sí mismo que tenía éxito de evitarlo.

Cogió sus hombros, fingiendo todo estaba bien.

“Nada. Solo estoy viendo la televisión.” mintió.

Oyó Kei reír y después hacer un sonido ambiguo con su boca sobre el polo.

“¿Y de qué trata la película?” le probó, y Kota no podía hacer algo que soltar tacos a regañadientes.

Se giró hacia Kei, cruzando sus brazos.

“Vale, ganas. No sé lo de que trata, no estaba viendo la TV, estaba tratando de tener mi atención de ti y ese maldito polo. ¿Estás feliz, ahora?” se enojó.

Kei rio y asentí.

“Absolutamente. Soy feliz que lo admitiste.” dijo, pues se movió aún más cerca y empezó a acariciar el muslo de su novio. “Pero...” murmuró. “Supongo que deberemos buscar una manera de hacer feliz a ti también, ¿verdad?”

Kota pensó por un momento, y pues asentí.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su novio, agarrando el polo y abandonándolo sobre la mesa baja.

Por lo demás, se merecía venganza.

Y intentó a no pensar que eso era lo que Kei quería desde el principio.


End file.
